Il est beau comme le soleil
by eric clutter
Summary: Une soirée est organisée, tous les membres du groupe y participent, sauf deux personnes.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Namco. La chanson est chantée par Hélène Ségara et Julie Zenatti dans la comédie musicale Notre Dame De Paris.**

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

Tandis que les autres membres du groupe profitaient du bal organisé au château, deux personnes n'y participèrent pas. Ce genre d'occupation ne les intéressant guère.

Sous le balcon de ce lieu de fête, il y avait Jazz. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce genre de soirée. Étant seul, il fredonna la chanson qu'il entendait de l'intérieur.

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

Allegretto, son prénom désigne un air d'un mouvement gracieux et léger.

_Est-ce un prince, un fils de roi_

Il est jeune... une marge de onze ans nous sépare.

_Je sens l'amour qui s'éveille_

Nous étions de parfait inconnu l'un envers l'autre pourtant...

_Au fond de moi_

Nous menons notre quête ensemble avec nos compagnons et bons amis.

_Plus fort que moi_

D'étroits liens se créèrent et puis... autre chose... c'était particulier je crois.

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

Cheveux gris étincelants. Couleur platine vénitien. L'acier, un matériau d'une grande dureté de par sa grande couche de métal. Un coffre-fort d'apparence inviolable mais qui saura s'ouvrir à la personne qui trouvera la combinaison, ton cœur en somme.

_C'est un prince, un fils de roi_

Un regard mignon, sombre et envoûtant couleur bleu, encre de stylo plume. Les pages de mon existence s'écrivent à travers toi. Des manches blanches, une couronne de plumes de colombes. Un envol vers les horizons éloignés.

_De roi... je crois._

Un bleu ciel, les coquillages que l'on ramasse sur le sable d'une plage où une brise d'été nous caresse le visage. Pantalon chocolat noir, ça me donne envie de le dévorer entièrement, de me laisser aller à cette gourmandise.

Allegretto était sur le balcon car ne sachant pas danser, il ne voulait pas se montrer ridicule devant tous les convives de la soirée. Lui aussi était un peu mélomane.

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

Jazz, il est très gentil très fort. Son prénom se rapporte à une musique d'origine américaine caractérisée par son rythme particulier.

_C'est un voyou, un soldat_

Il est plus vieux que moi... Il a certainement quelqu'un d'autre... je ne sais pas.

_Quand il me serre contre lui_

On a appris à se connaître, à travailler ensemble comme camarades d'équipe.

_Je voudrais fuir mais je ne puis_

Est-ce interdit de s'enticher d'un homme de presque trente ans parce qu'on n'est qu'un jeune adolescent ?

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

Cheveux noir comme le charbon. Quand on s'approche, on se brûle. Il alimente les chaudières des trains ce qui leur permet de gagner en vitesse. Comme lors que je suis près de toi, mon cœur se réchauffe.

_C'est un voyou, un soldat_

Tes yeux bruns me rappellent l'automne. Les feuilles mortes qui tombent des arbres et s'amoncellent pour faire un tas aux couleurs brunes.

_Soldat... du roi_

Une allure de leader comme tu l'a été dans ton groupe il y a quelque temps, avec Mazurka et Claves... ton... ta petite-amie. Es-tu encore attaché à cette femme ?

Bref instant de pause pour la chanson et au même moment, Jazz crut entendre une voix provenir d'au-dessus de lui.

« Oh, Allegretto ?

- Jazz ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je n'aime participer à ce genre de fête et toi ?

- C'est... que... je ne sais pas danser. »

Le jeune garçon pensait que son ami se moquerait de lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ? Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

- Euh, maintenant ? Et en plus, deux garçons qui dansent ensemble c'est... »

Jazz regarda aux alentours, à gauche et à droite.

« Je ne vois personne, il n'y a donc rien à craindre. Tu viens ? »

Il écarta les bras, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à le recevoir.

« Je dois sauter ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

Bien loin de lui de penser une pareille chose !

« J'arrive ! »

Allegretto passa par dessus le balcon. Il atterrit sans problème dans les bras de son prince charmant.

« Alors, on commence ? Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi.

- Euh, d'accord. »

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

**Allegretto :** Un cours de danse improvisé et c'est toi qui mène le pas...

_Ma merveille, mon homme à moi_

**Jazz :** Pour un débutant, il a de bonnes bases... c'est tout à son honneur.

_Il me prendra dans ses bras_

**Allegretto :** On tourne, encore d'autres pas à gauche ou à droite, on avance continuellement.

_Et pour la vie, il m'aimera_

**Jazz : **Je le regarde, nos yeux se fixent sans se quitter. Je ne veux que personne nous surprenne dans ce moment de grande intimité.

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

**Allegretto :** Nous exécutâmes une belle parade. Des pas qui nous firent tourner autour des arbres noircis par l'obscurité de cette fin de journée.

_Ma merveille, mon homme à moi_

**Jazz : **Nos seules spectateurs furent la nature et les animaux qui nous entouraient lors de notre parade.

_Il est beau comme le soleil_

**Allegretto :** Nos visages s'approchent, ils sont trop près... la chanson approche de la fin.

_Beau... comme le soleil_

**Jazz : **Je penche doucement ton corps en tenant tes mains. Nous nous regardâmes comme deux amoureux sur le point de s'embrasser.

Nos lèvres vinrent progressivement rejoindre leur conjointe. C'est la respiration haletante que nos bouches se joignirent sous un baiser tendre comme nous le sommes.

Quand nous retrouvâmes notre place, nous demeurâmes immobiles durant plusieurs secondes. C'est moi qui rompit ce silence, je t'agrippa Allegretto et te serra très fort contre moi avant de te faire tourner plusieurs fois autour de moi. Si on voyait la scène, cela ressemblerait à un homme étreignant la personne tant chérie. Mais, n'était-ce pas le cas ?

« Veux-tu rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain ? Je ne pense pas que nous repartirons dès le lever du jour.

- Je... d'accord ! »


End file.
